


Jeremiah Valeska: A Disturbing Dream

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Jeremiah loved it. He took keen interest in the frightened expressions when he detailed the violence he suffered at the hands of his brother. There was something strangely addicting about having power over other people’s emotions. Jeremiah became aware of his fascination to manipulating people when he was around 10-years old. He could get what he wanted if knew the right words and the right gestures. He was able to deflect all of his mother’s rage and violence away from himself and onto Jerome. Of course, Jeremiah kept that bit to himself and he fed his audience exactly what they wanted to hear.





	Jeremiah Valeska: A Disturbing Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, here is the 2nd piece detailing Jeremiah Valeska's life AFTER he's adopted out. Or at least my take on it hehe~
> 
> I say 2nd piece but it's not part of a series or a chapter. I wrote a previous one called 'Jerome Valeska: A Lovely Nightmare', detailing his life as he grew up in the circus without Jeremiah. Hope this clears it up :)

The first day at the religious boarding school was uneventful. Jeremiah introduced himself as ‘Xander Patetsky’, as instructed by the headmaster. The freckled redhead kept to himself and he only spoke when the teachers addressed him. Jeremiah had never actually attended school before and it was strange for him to get up and carry all of his books to another classroom every hour. In total, there were five different classrooms and five different teachers. This included Math, History, English Literature, Art, and one religious course where they had to read from the bible and discuss it. The only class that remotely interested Jeremiah was math; everything else was such a terrible bore. He was hoping to take a science class of some kind but the boarding school didn’t offer it because of the conflict with the biblical teachings. 

The days stretched into a full week and that’s when Jeremiah engaged in his first social interaction with a fellow student. It was their lunch period and Jeremiah found himself in the small cafeteria, seated in the corner of the room with an open book on the tabletop. Jeremiah finished this book already….but seeing as how it was a gift from Jerome, he was inclined to read it again; that and it was an interesting story. 

“Whatcha reading?” Asked a girl, she approached Jeremiah from behind with a tray of food in her hands.

“Hm?” Jeremiah glanced up from his book and turned around in his seat to face the female student. Like all the other students, the girl was wearing a burgundy colored skirt that fell past her knees and a white button-up shirt with a grey jacket blazer over it. Jeremiah was dressed similarly, minus the skirt, but he had on black slacks and a burgundy colored tie. “Oh, the title of the book is ‘Steppenwolf’ by Hermann Hesse.” 

“What’s it about?” The girl stepped forward and took a seat next to Jeremiah.

Slightly annoyed, Jeremiah turned around and glanced at the book. “It’s centered on philosophy but it does focus on the main character’s sense of humanity and details the humanization of middle-aged misanthrope. It leads the reader to self-examine the intellectual hypocrisy of the current era.” 

The girl is silent.

Jeremiah lifts his gaze and he noticed the blank stare in the other student’s eyes. To avoid scowling, he picked up the small carton of milk on his tray and took a drink. ‘How irritating’, he thought. It was just like being back at Haly’s Circus. Whenever Jeremiah expressed his thoughts on something that interested him, he would notice how other people’s eyes would glaze over. The look the girl was wearing reminded Jeremiah of the unintelligent livestock that wandered through the circus grounds every so often. Their eyes also had that glossy, dumb, thoughtless look and they could only ever handle one simple thought at a time. Jeremiah hated making conversation with imprudent people. The only one who was worth engaging in conversation was Jerome, who hardly asked questions or needed an explanation. Jerome was highly intelligent but in his own way, a way that complimented Jeremiah’s own intellect. 

Noticing Jeremiah’s scar, the girl suddenly inquired, “What happened to your neck?”

Jeremiah looked up quickly and he unconsciously reached up to place a hand over the scar. “It’s a long story…” 

“Did somebody try to kill you?” The girl’s eyes widened.

Jeremiah considered the question. He studied the girl’s expression and could see genuine curiosity behind her eyes and something else….a hint of fear. That alone made Jeremiah answer, although, it wasn’t a truthful answer. “Yes.” Jeremiah lowered his hand to his lap.

“Woooow!” The girl’s mouth parted into an ‘o’ shape. She was staring at Jeremiah as though he was some kind of superhero. 

“Hey Cassidy! Where you been girl? I thought we were going to eat outside today.” Another girl approached the table; she appeared to be a year or two older then Jeremiah. 

Cassidy looked up, “Oh! Sorry Kristen. Hey you should sit down. Xander was just about to tell me about his scar.”

“What scar- Ohhh.” Kristen spotted the unsightly scar across Jeremiah’s neck. 

Jeremiah was slightly surprised that the girl knew his name, well, fake name, but he certainly didn’t know Cassidy or Kristen. Then again, Jeremiah had to introduce himself every class he went to, one of them was bound to remember his name. “I’d rather not talk about it….” Jeremiah mumbled. 

“Aww come on, don’t be shy.” Kristen took a seat next to Cassidy. “I’m sorry I interrupted but please, tell us what happened.” Kristen genuinely looked intrigued. 

The cogs and wheels were winding inside Jeremiah’s mind. He didn’t realize it till now but his scar was going to be an unfortunate magnet for curious onlookers. It would prompt questions, staring, and plenty of attention. It was a fate that couldn’t be avoided so, Jeremiah decided to use the opportunity to practice his storytelling. “My brother attempted to kill me on numerous occasions…. When I was 10, he held a cake knife to my throat.” 

“Oh. My. God….” The color in Cassidy’s face drained.

Kristen shook her head, mumbling a few curses under her breath. “That’s awful, your own brother?” 

“Yes….My life is not a happy story, hence why I’m reluctant to talk about it.” Jeremiah looked down with a sad and solemn expression. 

“You can tell us, honestly. We won’t judge you.” Kristen urged gently. 

“Yeah, you’re not in danger anymore. It might even help if you tell someone about what you went through.” Cassidy chimed in. 

“You think so?” Jeremiah looked back up and glanced from Kristen to Cassidy. He pretended to think about it …. When in reality, he was giddy with excitement. Oh the details he could share, he couldn’t wait to see the horrified expressions when he revealed his troubled childhood at Haly’s Circus. With a hesitant nod, Jeremiah cleared his throat. “Well…the first, violent experience I had with my brother was when I was 8-years old….we were playing in a wheat field and…” Jeremiah used dramatic pauses to look away, feigning terror as he recalled the traumatic experiences.

By the time Jeremiah was finished with his biographical story, the table he was seated at was crowded; every single chair was taken. A number of students had to stand around the table, some appeared older and others were far younger.

Jeremiah loved it. He took keen interest in the frightened expressions when he detailed the violence he suffered at the hands of his brother. There was something strangely addicting about having power over other people’s emotions. Jeremiah became aware of his fascination to manipulating people when he was around 10-years old. He could get what he wanted if knew the right words and the right gestures. He was able to deflect all of his mother’s rage and violence away from himself and onto Jerome. Of course, Jeremiah kept that bit to himself and he fed his audience exactly what they wanted to hear. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Just as the headmaster at St. Ignatius promised, several families were interested in adopting Jeremiah Valeska after a two-month period. The headmaster wanted Jeremiah to have some say in which family adopted him and so, weekly meetings were arranged until Jeremiah met with 8 different families. He spent an hour with each set of parents, discussing general things like his interests, hobbies, and future goals. The process was tedious but Jeremiah put on a friendly face and was enthusiastic when it came to asking the parents questions.

Jeremiah had a certain criteria when it came to interviewing the different families. For one, he didn’t want to have to compete with any existing children. The first 4 families had kids already, meaning they were crossed off the list. The second detail was their financial and social standing. Jeremiah had a list of prestigious schools he wanted to attend but he needed a family that was well connected with the social elite. 2 more families were removed from the list when it was revealed they were of middle-class income. It all came down to the final 2…. the Wilde family and the Eddington family. Jeremiah was fond of both but he got a weird vibe from Mrs. Eddington who, in contrast, was relatively young compared to her husband. Jeremiah suspected she was gold digger and had no interest in adopting kids. He needed both parents to be invested, not just one. 

After the final meeting wrapped up, Jeremiah found himself inside the headmaster’s office. He sat down in an old leather recliner with his hands on his knees and his back straight. 

“At ease my boy, your formal interviews are done.” The headmaster waved his hand dismissively.

Jeremiah exhaled a soft breath and relaxed against the chair. He leaned back and watched the headmaster. “Thank you Sir.”

The headmaster gave a slight shrug and he crossed his arms, gaze focused on Jeremiah. “You’ve made a decision I take it?” 

“Yes.” Jeremiah nodded. “The Wilde family….they seem like very nice people.”

“Ah, Joseph Wilde and his wife, Lilly Wilde. Yes, yes….I’ve known them for quite some time. They make generous donations to this school and often organize fun events for the other students.”

Jeremiah said nothing, he simply waited for the headmaster to finish.

“Hmm….they’re a bit older…. That doesn’t bother you?” The headmaster quirked an eyebrow curiously.

“Not at all. I’ve been told I’m far too mature for my age. Having older guardians is a blessing. They have such vast amounts of wisdom and experience to share.” Jeremiah said with a smile. 

“Very well.” The headmaster accepted the answer. “I’ll make the call tomorrow morning and we’ll arrange for the necessary paperwork. You’re excused Xander.” 

“Thank you Sir.” Jeremiah stood up and he left the office, his smile faded as soon as he stepped out into the hallway. 

The legal process took longer than expected but Jeremiah was patient. He knew he was leaving St. Ignatius, that’s all that mattered. He remained at the boarding school for another week before the adoption agency finalized his documents. Both Joseph and Lilly offered to let Jeremiah keep his last name, Patetsky, but Jeremiah politely declined. As their newly adopted son, he insisted on taking the Wilde name. Joseph and Lilly didn’t argue.

Xander Wilde. 

It had a nice ring to it. 

************************************************************************************************************************

It’s Jeremiah’s 17th birthday and both Joseph and Lilly throw an extravagant celebration party at their home. ‘Home’ was a mansion made in the Federal Colonial style, modeled after Roman classicism. The front façade screams wealth with its ornamentation, tall columns and grand curved steps that lead up to the entrance. The brick structure stands alone on 200,000 acres of land but there are configurations dotting the area like a golf course, for example, two pools, a decent sized horseracing track, and two big garages to house Joseph’s classic car collection. 

Joseph and Lilly, like two proud parents, strut Jeremiah around the ballroom and they introduce him to every single person in attendance. 

Jeremiah lost count of how many times he introduced himself as Xander Wilde, or how many hands he had to shake…. It was amazing how many people Joseph and Lilly knew; they really were well-connected people, and social. Jeremiah is dressed in a black and white tuxedo, with a red tie. His glasses are new and the frames are charcoal black this time.

People are surprised when Jeremiah mentions he’s in college and so far ahead in his classes, he’ll be graduating years earlier than the rest of the students. When he expresses his interest in drafting and design engineering, people applaud him for his choice and go on to congratulate Joseph and Lilly. Jeremiah is pleasantly surprised that many of the guests are intellectual and he meets another man, Allen, who is an electrical engineer. The two spend hours discussing principles of design, computer technology, architecture, information technology, and aeronautics. 

“Time to sing happy birthday to our precious baby boy!” Lilly shouted.

Jeremiah looks up from his conversation with Allen, only to see several butlers carry in a massive, decorative cake. 

Allen chuckles and motions with a head tilt. “Get over there birthday boy, don’t forget to thank your mother.” 

“Heh…yeah, mother.” It sounded strange saying it but Jeremiah politely excused himself and he walked over to Lilly, a bashful smile playing about his face. “Aww, you’re too kind Lillian.” Jeremiah looked at the cake. It was 3ft in diameter, circular shaped and modeled after the Labyrinth of Crete; one of Jeremiah’s favorite architectural structures. It was touching to know that Lilly actually paid attention to Jeremiah’s ramblings. “I love it….thank you.” Jeremiah’s eyes watered up.

“Anything for you Xander, I love you.” Lilly approached Jeremiah and she reached up took his glasses off. That’s when she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek with a kiss.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around the older woman and hugged her, returning the affectionate kiss against her cheek. “I love you too, mother.” 

All of the guests made that ‘Awwwwww’ noise in unison. 

Joseph raised his glass of champagne. “Here, here! To family and to my son, Xander Wilde.”

Everybody raised their glasses, murmuring their agreement with the toast.

Joseph cleared his throat, “Happy Birthday to you~” 

The guests, both young and old, joined in on the song. 

Lilly stepped back and she held Jeremiah’s glasses out to him. She mouthed the words ‘Happy birthday.’

‘Thank you’ Jeremiah silently mouthed back. He put the glasses on and looked around as everyone sang. Some people were off key, and others sang too fast or too slow. The efforts were endearing and Jeremiah’s smile grew, in spite of the red blush in his cheekbones. When they finished with the song, Jeremiah quickly turned around and blew out the 17 individual candles lining the cake. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

Jeremiah’s disdain is hidden behind a veil of false emotion. He specifically informed Joseph and Lilly that he didn’t want a birthday party, yet they surprised him with one on his return home. He hated birthday parties, almost as much as his unequivocal hate towards mirrors. Social gatherings were more of a nuisance then anything but fortunately, he only spent every other weekend at home. When the butlers started carving the cake and serving it, Jeremiah took a moment to excuse himself. He complained of a headache and Lilly graciously excused him from the party. 

Jeremiah made his way to the stairs and he ascended them quickly and quietly. Once inside his room, Jeremiah walked over to his work desk and sat down. He turned on a nearby lamp and picked up a pencil in his right hand. Laid out before him was a set of blueprints. He started working on them last year and modeled them after some of the mazes he use to draw when he was younger. 

This structure would be his future home. 

A future safe haven because the painful truth was this: Jerome would seek Jeremiah out one day. 

Jeremiah needed to be prepared. He needed to stay one-step ahead of his sibling. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is in his prime. At the age of 20, he graduated from an Ivy League college and began construction on one of his designs. His parents financed the project but Jeremiah also worked on additional architecture designs for other clients, one of them being Thomas Wayne. 

Because he had to oversee construction on his personal project, he hired an assistant who went by the name of ‘Ecco’. When he reviewed her resume, he noticed she left out a last name and some pertinent information regarding her work history. He wasn’t sure if Ecco was really her first name or if it was short for something else. When he questioned her, she simply shrugged and said that her full name wasn’t relevant for the job. She also went on to mention she could do far more then what Jeremiah was requiring. She listed off other skills like master hand-to-hand combat, martial artist, knife wielder, and she detailed her excellent marksmanship. Again, Jeremiah was annoyed that she wouldn’t reveal when or how she acquired such skills. Ecco insisted she possessed such skills and could protect Jeremiah if need be.

Protect. 

That’s what made Jeremiah hire Ecco, that and he appreciated her stoic attitude. She was clear, concise, and didn’t mince words. She was a very focused and a very driven woman, how could he not hire her? He didn’t have to pretend to like her or act like anyone else besides his real self…..real being the punchline; nobody knew the REAL Jeremiah Valeska. 

************************************************************************************************************************

The news of Lila Valeska’s death reached Jeremiah through a letter his uncle Zach sent him. Actually, it wasn’t sent to his direct address because nobody knew that. Jeremiah had a PO Box at the Gotham Post Office, registered under ‘Xander Wilde’. 

Ecco retrieved the letter and delivered it to Jeremiah the following business day. 

Jeremiah excused Ecco because he wanted to read the letter in private. If he was receiving mail from his uncle then it had to be really serious…. Jeremiah took a kitchen knife and slit the envelope open. It contained a single piece of notebook paper with terrible scribbles that could barely pass for handwriting. Jeremiah read it silently…..

He read it again.

Jeremiah dropped the letter and he stumbled backwards. His knees felt weak and as soon as he felt the wall against his back, he slid down immediately to the floor. Jeremiah pulled his knees to his chest and he started breathing heavily.

‘Calm down’, he reminded himself, ‘You’re not remotely worried about your mother’s death, you only care that you turned your brother into a murdering psychopath’. 

“But I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think….he would go THAT far….” Jeremiah mumbled.

‘Jerome killed mother. You killed Jerome. For every action there is an irreversible consequence and you ARE paying for it Jeremiah’. 

“No, no…..he chose to murder, he-“

‘Will be coming for you next Jeremiah. Better hurry with construction because it’s far too easy to track you down in a hotel’

Jeremiah was silent. Thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to anticipate his next move. Getting his labyrinth done was the primary objective now. He would stop all other projects and turn down his client requests until construction was complete. 

Jeremiah stood up and he brushed his pants off and then flattened the creases on his shirt. Emotions were unnecessary and they very nearly made him lose sight of his goal, not once but TWICE. He made a mental note to address that later.

The note Uncle Zach sent contained information for a funeral and burial, at the Gotham Central Cemetery on the North side of town. Jeremiah wanted to go but he couldn’t…for fear that somebody might discover his identity and in some way, the information would reach Jerome that his twin brother was alive and near.

No, too much of a risk. 

Jeremiah crumpled up the note and tossed it. He couldn’t sleep that night and he paced the hotel floor until the sun rose. When it did, Ecco picked him up and took him to the work site. Jeremiah offered his workers more money and compensation if they worked faster.

Incentives always worked, especially with greedy men. 

************************************************************************************************************************

It took nearly 6 years for Jeremiah to finish his construction on his underground maze bunker. It was nestled in a forest on the outskirts of Gotham City, carefully hidden and difficult to locate. 

In that time, Ecco served as Jeremiah’s assistant and proxy. She was the one who attended business meetings, conducted financial transactions, and handled all social interactions (via phone or in-person) on Jeremiah’s behalf.

The two developed some sort of kinship in the 6 years they’ve known each other. Jeremiah wouldn’t really classify it as a relationship but the two…..indulged in each other’s physical desires. Jeremiah was there to fulfill hers, as she was there to fulfill his. It was a mutual understanding they were NOT a romantic couple, or a couple at all. Sleeping together was just a benefit of the job and Ecco understood this; she did her best to keep all emotions aside and focus solely on whatever task Jeremiah gave her. 

To celebrate the completion of the maze, Ecco ordered Italian food from one of Jeremiah’s favorite restaurants. She also purchased two bottles of whiskey and one bottle of wine; the whiskey was for Jeremiah’s stockpile, while the wine was for the meal. 

The meal was delicious and whatever words were exchanged centered around work. They hardly talked about personal details, however, Jeremiah did reveal some of his troubled past with his brother. 

Ecco was aware of why the maze bunker was created and she assured Jeremiah she would put her life on the line to protect him from his sadistic brother, Jerome Valeska. She kept tabs on the estranged sibling and as far as she knew, he was still traveling with the circus from city to city. 

The wine, paired with a couple of shots of whiskey, had Jeremiah feeling pleasantly buzzed. Maybe too buzzed because he accidently knocked his glass of wine over. 

“I’ll get that.” Ecco stood up from her chair and she diligently took to cleaning the floor with a wet cloth. “It’s going to stain….maybe I should-“

Jeremiah reached down and he cupped Ecco’s face, tilting it up so she could face him.

Ecco felt her heart race from the sudden touch and she looked up to see Jeremiah’s green eyes staring intently into her own. 

Jeremiah was fixated on those pale pink lips. Without a moment’s hesitation, he closed the gap between their mouths.

A soft whimper pushed past Ecco’s lips. She melted into the kiss and tilted her head, lips parting to allow Jeremiah access.

Jeremiah’s cock twitched when he felt Ecco submit. She was a deadly woman, there was no doubt about that, but she was helpless when it came to Jeremiah. He liked having absolute control over her. One look, one word, any insane request, Ecco would do it without question. Such a pretty thing but pathetic to let her emotions guide her. Jeremiah wasn’t naïve, he knew how Ecco felt and that’s why he put little effort into riling her up. It was easy for Jeremiah to get what he wanted. 

Jeremiah flicked his tongue out but he didn’t actually enter Ecco’s mouth, instead he playfully moved the wet muscle along Ecco’s bottom lip. 

Ecco groaned in protest, she didn’t like being teased. 

Jeremiah grabbed Ecco by the sleeve of her shirt and as he stood from his chair, he pulled the blonde haired woman right up with him. 

The two desperately kissed each other as they moved towards Jeremiah’s bedroom, while knocking a few things over in the process. 

Jeremiah shoved Ecco onto the bed.

Ecco fell back onto the king-sized bed and she propped herself up with her elbows so she could watch Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stared at her with lust-filled eyes and he slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Ecco’s gaze followed Jeremiah’s tongue; she appeared mesmerized by the sight. 

Jeremiah smirked. He reached up and loosened his tie before removing it and tossing it aside. Then he took his time and unbuttoned his blue dress shirt. 

It was painful to watch, even more painful to stay on the bed like that. But Ecco knew better then to rush things for Jeremiah; the last time he got angry and made Ecco leave. She understood his need for power and his need to control everything. Hence, why Ecco was the perfect toy for Jeremiah, she was willing and eager to please the man. 

“Good girl.” Jeremiah cooed. He finished with the last button and slipped his shirt off. “Strip. Now.” He demanded in a low voice, it came out closer to a growl. 

Ecco nodded and she peeled off her white blouse first, followed by her black leggings, bra, and finally her pink underwear with white lace. She laid back down on her back and watched Jeremiah with hungry eyes. 

“So well trained. I couldn’t have picked a better partner.” Jeremiah threw the word ‘partner’ out there to get Ecco’s heart racing; more emotional manipulation. Jeremiah undid his belt and then he unzipped his pants. He slid them off and then climbed onto the bed. He got on all fours and crawled over Ecco, like an animal overpowering its prey, he hovered there for several moments. 

Ecco visibly trembled. She could feel Jeremiah’s heat radiating off his body and she was desperate for him to touch her. 

Deciding he teased her enough, Jeremiah gave a partial smile and he leaned down and kissed her neck. At the same time, he pressed his body against hers and reached down to grip her thighs. He lifted her left thigh, followed by her right, and then settled in between the gap left behind. 

Ecco closed her eyes and she reached up and wrapped her arms around Jeremiah’s neck. She gasped when she felt the tip of Jeremiah’s cock brush against her pussy. “Nooo please don’t tease me anymore.” She begged.

Jeremiah was fully erect by then and his cock dripped pre-cum. He supported his weight on his left elbow and used his other hand to guide the tip between Ecco’s spread legs. He appreciated how Ecco took every possible measure to meet Jeremiah’s approval, as far as physical appearances go. Ecco had taken to getting a brazilin wax every few weeks and she shaved every other day to keep her skin smooth and soft. Her makeup was flawless and her clothing choices accentuated every delicate curve in her body. She always smelled amazing, a mixture of fruit and floral scents that Jeremiah found alluring. Any man would be insane not to lust after her but ….Ecco ONLY desired Jeremiah. Jeremiah knew this to be true. 

“Okay, seeing as how you asked so nicely~” Jeremiah whispered against Ecco’s ear, following up with a kiss. 

Ecco shivered from the words but before she could respond, she felt Jeremiah plunge himself inside her. Her lips parted and she gasped in surprise.

Jeremiah tensed up when he felt those warm, tight muscles wrap around his cock. He adjusted himself on top of Ecco and balanced his weight on both elbows, so he wouldn’t crush the woman. 

Ecco pulled Jeremiah closer and she elbowed his arm, “Nnn….fuck me Jeremiah, please~” 

Well if that wasn’t the hottest thing. Jeremiah could very well get off on Ecco begging him. He felt her attempts to make him lay down, so he obliged. He shifted his left hand under Ecco’s back and he pulled her close. Meanwhile, Jeremiah looped his right arm around Ecco’s left leg. He was now laying against Ecco’s body, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, including her racing heartbeat. 

Jeremiah begins moving at a slow, sensual pace. Every time he would thrust his hips, he would move them in a circular motion and grind himself inside Ecco’s inner walls. 

Ecco mewled happily and she wrapped her right leg around Jeremiah’s waist, pulling him even closer; she couldn’t use her left leg since Jeremiah had a firm grip on it. 

“Mmmm….” Jeremiah purred against Ecco’s ear. “You’re already wet my darling? Aww, I didn’t realize how much you missed me.”

Ecco nodded, confirming Jeremiah’s statement. It was true; she was gone for nearly 3 weeks on a business trip overseas to meet with some potential clients. In that time she was lonely and desperate to see Jeremiah, but Jeremiah never returned her calls or texts. She was accustomed to the distance and cold shoulder Jeremiah gave her, so any time he wanted to be affectionate it, Ecco gladly accepted. 

Jeremiah smirked at the confirmation and that’s when he picked up his pace. He leaned up and focused on Ecco’s face. He rolled his hips harder. Faster. He grunted with the effort he put into each thrust, he could feel something brushing the head of his cock, prompting him to attack that area repeatedly.

“AH!” Ecco groaned in ecstasy when she felt Jeremiah’s cock hit her g-spot. Her muscles sporadically tightened around Jeremiah and she leaned up and attempted to kiss Jeremiah.

Jeremiah quickly turned his face to the side to avoid the kiss. 

Ecco was discouraged by the gesture but it wasn’t enough to prevent the approaching orgasm. She bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed Jeremiah’s waist as tightly as possible. “Jeremiah, I’m cumming~” 

“Ecco…” Jerome pounded his hips against hers and he let out a shaky breath when he felt her cum. The warmth enveloped him and his whole body shook from how wonderful the sensation was. Sadly, he didn’t get off but that wasn’t anything new. Jeremiah contined to thrust inside his precious assistant’s tight hole, making sure she enjoyed her orgasm to it’s fullest. 

Ecco tapped Jeremiah’s shoulder, a signal that meant she was done.

Jeremiah respectfully stopped and he put both hands on the bed and pushed himself up. He pulled out of Ecco, still evidently hard. 

Ecco looked at Jeremiah’s cock, she could see cum dripping off it. “I can….take care of that for you?” 

Jeremiah smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ll go finish up in the bathroom. You are more than welcome to stay the night if you wish.” Jeremiah got off the bed and he walked into his personal bathroom before closing the door quietly behind him.

Ecco felt disappointment and it profoundly weighed on her heart. She knew the difference between a sincere offer and when being politely asked to excuse herself. When the door closed with a click, Ecco got up and fetched all of her clothes from the bedroom floor. She dressed quickly and fixed her hair back up into a neat bun; Jeremiah didn’t like mirrors, so she learned to perfect her appearance without using them. Ecco left Jeremiah’s bedroom quarters and traveled through the maze. Within minutes, she was outside, getting into her silver 2017 Coupe, and driving off the property. 

Jeremiah waited for Ecco to leave, he counted down from 100 and by then he knew she was long gone. He felt bad, sometimes, about playing with her emotions… But the feeling always passed and Ecco would go back to being the professional associate she was. That was one of the things he liked about her….her ability to separate personal life and business. 

Jeremiah was standing in front of the bathroom sink with his hands on the marbled counter. He didn’t keep any mirrors in his labyrinth, but for one, singular mirror in his personal bathroom. Jeremiah always kept it covered with a blanket but on such occasions as tonight, he would remove the blanket and stare at his reflection. Jeremiah reached up and removed his glasses, folding them and setting them aside. He looked back up and focused on his image. Without the glasses, he looked like Jerome. It didn’t matter how Jeremiah fixed his hair or how he dressed in certain clothes... He would always see his brother in the mirror. 

Moreover, IF Jerome was there right now…

Jerome is naked and Jeremiah can tell when his brother’s warm chest pressed up against his back. He can also feel something hard poking him between his butt cheeks. “Jerome….”

“Yes?” Jerome would come to rest his chin on Jeremiah’s right shoulder and he slipped his arms around the other male’s waist. He held him close. 

“I missed you…” Jeremiah mumbled. 

“HOW much?” Jerome said teasingly. He turned his head and nuzzled a kiss against Jeremiah’s neck, right underneath his jaw.

Jeremiah shivers and he instinctively lifted his head.

Jerome smirks and he trailed his lips up along Jeremiah’s jawline. “Oooh, this much huh?” Jerome slipped his right hand down and wrapped it around Jeremiah’s cock.

Jeremiah’s breath hitched and he tensed up. “Jerome….please…..” 

“Mmm please what?” Jerome squeezed his brother’s cock, while running his thumb over the slit and smearing pre-cum. 

“Ah~” Jeremiah gasped and he hung his head low, his body was shaking all over from how badly he wanted Jerome.

“So stubborn.” Jerome cooed, and he began to grind his hips against Jeremiah’s ass.

Jeremiah’s resolve was weakening. He squeezed the edges of the bathroom sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

Jerome leaned down and flicked his tongue against Jeremiah’s right ear before whispering. “Can I?”

Those words were like liquid ice and they made Jeremiah tremble. “Y-yes.” 

“Yes…what?” Jerome smirked.

“YES FOR CHRIST SAKE! FUCK ME!” Jeremiah shouted. 

No sooner did those words leave Jeremiah, Jerome reached down and gripped those plump cheeks. He spread them apart and violently shoved his hips forward. 

Jeremiah cried out in pain, but there was a distinguishable pleasure radiating inside him. 

Jerome wiggled his hips a little, making sure his cock was nestled deep inside his sibling. Then, Jerome raised his hands and slid them around Jeremiah’s front. He gripped Jeremiah’s cock with both hands, “Start moving your hips Miah~ You’re going to get yourself off.” 

“N-no Jerome….I can’t.” Jeremiah whined.

“Then, I guess I’ll go lay down…” Jerome pretended to sigh with disappointment.

“NO! Wait, please…okay. I’ll move…” Jeremiah said.

Jerome smirked and he waited.

Jeremiah bent over slightly and he leaned all his weight on the bathroom counter. He slowly rocked his hips forward, while leaning over the bathroom sink. As he rolled his hips back, he would push himself back and grind his ass on Jerome’s cock. It was slow, and painfully awkward to find the right rhythm and hip movements, but fuck if it didn’t feel great to have Jerome inside him again….

“There you go Miah….You know how hot it is to watch you get yourself off? I’m standing here and you’re bent over like a slut while riding big brother’s dick.” Jerome taunted.

“Shut up….” Jeremiah’s face flushed crimson. He began to increase his speed and found an appropriate way to utilize Jerome’s cock and his hands. Jeremiah’s cock was throbbing against Jerome’s touch and he could feel Jerome’s cock twitching inside him; they were both close to their climax.

Jerome leaned over until his back was pressed to Jeremiah’s back. “Mmm…you’re so tight brother. You’ve gotten so good at moving your hips, I’m impressed.” 

Jeremiah’s lips part to let out a heated moan. He started moving his hips faster.

“Yeah, just like that…..fuck Miah, you’re going to make me cum soon. I wanna fill your ass up, can I? Can I fill you Miah?” Jerome nuzzled kisses against the back of Jeremiah’s neck.

“Ahhhh~” Jeremiah’s whole body felt like it was on fire and his cock was aching for release. He closed his eyes and started bucking his hips violently. “Yes! God yes, fill me with your cum Jerome!” Jeremiah’s back arched and his eyes rolled back. He came with such intensity that he painted Jerome’s hands and the whole bathroom sink with cum.

“Fuuuuuck yeah.” Jerome moaned against Jeremiah’s neck, and his hips gave a forceful jerk when he ejaculated inside his brother. 

Jeremiah was panting heavily. 

Dazed and exhausted, Jeremiah glanced down. He was gripping his own cock but it appeared as though he made a mess all over himself when he came; the bathroom sink and mirror were not spared. Meanwhile, Jeremiah’s other hand was behind him and he still had two fingers buried deep inside his ass. 

How humiliating.

How repulsive. 

Jeremiah removed both his hands and he hurriedly turned the water on and washed off with soap. He grabbed a nearby towel and made quick work of cleaning up the bathroom sink and wiping the mirror clean. He rolled up the dirty towel and tossed it in the hamper. He picked up the blanket from the floor and draped it over the mirror to conceal its dark secrets. Jeremiah picked up his glasses but he didn’t bother to put them on. He left the bathroom and walked to his bed. He sat down on the edge and placed his glasses down on a nearby nightstand.

Jeremiah rested his elbows on his knees and he bent forward, burying his face into his hands. He was still trembling from the intense orgasm. 

“I wasn’t the one born bad…” Jeremiah whispered but nobody heard him and the words reverberated in his mind like a haunting melody. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is working on new architectural plans for a client over in Japan. He’d been working tirelessly to meet the deadline and decided he deserved a half-hour break. It was 11:00pm at night and Jeremiah poured himself a glass of bourbon. He turned on the TV and left it on whatever channel was currently playing, he just needed it for background noise. 

The redhead sipped on his alcoholic beverage as he skimmed through a book with building plans and designs. 

“-GCPD urges the people in Gotham City to stay home this evening as they are engaged in a massive manhunt for multiple Arkham escapees.” –Said the female reporter.

Jeremiah lifted his gaze from the book and he looked towards the TV. 

“-It’s just been confirmed, three of the dangerous inmates have been identified and they are as follows: Jervis Tetch,”

Jeremiah walks around his worktable and approaches the TV.

“-Jonathan Crane,”

Jeremiah feels his heart racing.

“And Jerome Valeska.” 

Jeremiah drops the glass and it shatters when it hits the concrete floor.

“No….” Jeremiah can feel it….both in a physical and spiritual sense that Jerome was going to be coming for him, and soon. 

Jeremiah returns to his worktable and he grabs his cellphone. He calls Ecco and gives her further instructions on how to conduct herself during the next few days. He warns her about Jerome Valeska and the impending danger.

Ecco doesn’t appear fazed by the news but she gently reassures Jeremiah that she will take care of everything for him. 

The phone call ends. 

Jeremiah sets the phone down. He glances towards one of the metal cabinets in the corner of his workspace and perched on the top are 3 books. It was the gift Jerome gave him on their 15th birthday….The books covers are worn and old, as though someone read them numerous times. 

“See you soon….brother.” Jeremiah swallows the nervous lump in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. You can see Jeremiah's toxic personality showing from time to time, especially when he manipulates Ecco. If anyone is a psycopath, it's Jeremiah but he's just good at hiding it ;) as most psychopaths are. 
> 
> Comment away! Do you agree? Disagree? Did you hate? Did you like?
> 
> :) Mmm...I might consider a second series where Jerome finally reunites with Jeremiah (AFTER Jeremiah is hit with laughing gas). Decisions, decisions.


End file.
